midnight love
by dawn stoneflower
Summary: dont know how to sumarize so JUST READ IT!! lol!


Midnight love  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon blah, blah, blah.  
  
Ages:  
  
Ash: 14  
  
Misty: 15  
  
Brock: 18  
  
Pikachu: L. 58  
  
Togepi: L. 40  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
It is a customary night with our hero's. A slight storm brewed up and they decided to take shelter for the night in a small alcove in the rock wall. As usual Brock, the girl crazy, future pokemon breeder, was snoring in his sleeping bag off to the right; Ash, the determined, future pokemon master, slept soundly in his sleeping bag in the middle of the alcove. And in the back slept Misty in her red sleeping bag with bubbles on it.  
  
Misty was sleeping restlessly this night, as usual. Again she was having her regular dreams of worry and pain. About what would she worry so? Ash of course. She was head over heals in love with the charming pokemon trainer, but her worries and self doubt forced her to hide her feeling behind a mask of rudeness and selfishness.  
  
The moon reached its peak in the warm July sky. Misty sired and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning quietly. She groaned and walked to the mouth of the alcove. Glancing behind her to make sure that togepi, her cute baby egg pokemon, and the boys were asleep she sat down on a rock just outside.  
  
The rain had long since ceased, Misty noted with a smile. She sighed, forlornly, as she stared into the majestic face of the summer moon. Oh how she wished she were as free as the moon and the birds in the sky! Again she sighed, and laid her back against the rock wall, with her arms folded behind her head.  
  
Inevitably, her thoughts floated toward her "favorite subject" as she called it with disgust. Disgust at the fact that she pitied herself so much, disgust at the fact that she had let herself fall, disgust at the fact that she knew she loved the boy.  
  
She sat there in silence, her mind racing, trying to sort out the ocean of overflowing emotions inside her, for many minuets. Her long, flaming red hair cascaded over her shoulder as she cocked her head to hear better. Sure enough: foot steps. The young teen turned halfway on her perch to see Ash coming toward her.  
  
"What do you want?!" she said, automatically, in fake annoyance. Ash sighed and shook his head. "Just wondering if you were ok. Sorry to bother you your majesty." He replied, clearly annoyed. As he turned to leave Misty called after him, "No Ash, I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard, I was thinking."  
  
Ash turned around and looked at her curiously, it was the closest she had ever come to an apology, un-sarcastically that is. He shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand to dismiss the apology. "It's ok, I'm used to it by now." He said, walking back over to her. Misty's face flushed deep red at the comment and she turned away to, again, stare at the moon. Ash sat beside her and also got lost in thought, Ash, about what to say, and misty, about Ash.  
  
"So what are you doing out here? It's almost midnight." Ash asked curiously. Misty shifted uncomfortably on the rock. "Well.I had just woken up, that's all." Ash stared at Misty long and hard. She was obviously hiding something, but what? Ash finally decided not to push the point and nodded. "Ok. Well, it is a nice night anyway."  
  
In the background an arcanine howled in the night, crickets chirped their lulling songs of peace. Ash and Misty sat, unmoving, in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Ash said that he had to get to bed, "You should go to bed too, early start tomorrow." He had said. "Ok. Goodnight Ash." Misty replied. "Sweet dreams." She added, in a whisper, under her breath.  
  
Misty sighed deeply as Ash walked back to his sleeping bag and went, promptly, to sleep. "Sleep? Ha, more dreams, more pain, again. Huh, I guess he's right. Time to put on the mask again tomorrow." With that Misty walked back to her sleeping bag and drifted off into yet another uneasy sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Misty awoke the next day with the morning sun in her eyes and the smell of eggs and toast in the air. She yawned gleefully and got up. Eggs and toast was one of her favorite breakfasts. " Hey Misty. Morning." Said brock, slaving over the hot stove pot. "Morning guys!" She greeted everyone.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder hug!" Ash yelled off to the side. Misty looked over at him to see him training his Bulbasaur. "Ok, Bulbasaur, counter with razor vines!" Bulbasaur did as it was told and was able, just barely, to block the attack and score a hit. "Ok guys! Great job! Practice is over! Bulbasaur return!" Bulbasaur nodded and went back into its pokeball for rest. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and ran in a circle around his head a few times to make Ash dizzy before settling on his stomach as he fell. Ash laughed and rubbed pikachu's head.  
  
"Earth to Misty? Are you home? Heelllooo?" brock said, waving a hand in from of Misty's face. Misty blinked. "Huh? Oh, what do YOU want?" Misty said, truly annoyed. Brock shook his head, "I asked you what kind of syrup you wanted on your pancakes?" Misty blushed and, apologizing, said blueberry. Brock nodded and poured blueberry syrup on two plates and maple on one.  
  
"Ash!! BREAKFAST!" brock yelled. And again Misty was surprised by how fast Ash could run at the word food. Finally he slowed down, not wanting to knock the table, or Misty, over. "Well good morning to you too!" Misty said, annoyed. Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, wa, sorry Misty! Morning!" Ash said, more than a little nervous. Misty shook her head and sat down at her blueberry plate. Ash sat at the other one, across from her, and brock sat on one of the ends with his maple syrup.  
  
They ate in silence then got on the road. After a day full of battling and endless walking, the trio arrived at their next resting spot. They all rolled out their sleeping bags and talked around the campfire until dusk. Then the boys and pokemon went to sleep.  
  
Misty did her, secret, nightly prayers and watched the moon. "Ash why can't you see that I love you? I hide behind this mask of false arrogance and treat you like dirt. Can't you see why? Because there is something deeper I need to say? Maybe one day ill tell you, maybe I wont, but I've got to express this feeling somehow! Oh Ash." Misty whispered into the night. She sighed and walked back to her sleeping bag for some, hopefully, mental and emotional rest.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ash stirred in his sleeping bag and woke up. He started looking around for what woke him up. Then he noticed the whimpering, crying, and sad mumbling. He looked toward the sound and saw Misty tossing and turning. Tears where running down her cheeks and she was pleading with someone. Ash couldn't understand because she was mumbling.  
  
Seeing her in such distress made a corner of Ash's heart ache. Made him want to run to her and put his arms around her. He wanted to kiss her and say, "It's ok, I'm here." But he couldn't. He wasn't sure is she was awake or not. He didn't want to make the angel crying next to him mad. So Ash lay down and turned over. He tried to go back to sleep, he really did. But the crying and pleading got louder. He got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to her.  
  
Gently, carefully, Ash stroked her hair and pulled a stray strand away from her face. A wave of giant sobs came over her then. Ash glanced at brock, pikachu, and togepi. All of them were heavy sleepers and where snoring. Ash sighed quietly and turned his attention back to the sobbing form of Misty. Looking closer he realized she was asleep. "Oh, mist." Ash whispered.  
  
Ash gently wiped the tears off her face. Misty's tears let up a bit but she was still crying hard. Suddenly, in her sleep Ash thought, she sat up, threw herself into Ash's chest, and clutched his shirt, as if he was her only salvation. She clung to him, as if pleading him to stay. Ash took a couple deep breaths and swallowed hard to calm himself. "Please, don't leave me, please!" she cried, although the words were muffled because she had her face pressed against his chest.  
  
Ash threw away all worry and doubts that she might hate him if he did anything when she said that and put his arms around her. He held her close to him and stroked her bare back whispering, "Misty, I wont leave you. Never. Please stop crying, I wont let you go!" over and over. His mind was whirling. What was going on? Was she sleep talking or walking? Or both? Who was she talking to? What was happening? But he held her close to him and whispered reassuring words in her ear.  
  
But he watched what he said; he didn't want to say I love you. She might remember when she woke up. She may never talk to him again. She might leave him. He took a shaky breath to ward off the unwanted thoughts. No, he couldn't say I love you. He looked into her tear-streaked face, at the pain and anguish there. His heart screamed for him to do something!  
  
He started rubbing her back more gently, more lovingly, caressing her with the soft touch of someone deeply in love. Finally his heart won out. Slowly he bent his head and kissed her forehead. He pulled away, his heart racing, and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.  
  
"Misty, how did this happen? How did you catch me so fully? If you can hear me, though I think you're asleep, what I'm trying to say is.is.oh Misty.I.I." Ash fumbled with the words. He had to say this out loud! He had to tell her! Whether she was awake or not! He had to say it! "Mist, I lo." he started, but suddenly Misty sat strait up. Her eyes where open and wide with shock and fear, her breathing quickened, and the silent tears running down her face slowed, but didn't stop.  
  
She stood up and walked, slowly, away from him, shaking her head as if she was telling herself 'no, it's not true'. Ash stood up, like a lightning bolt, and started stammering out an apology, anything that would make her stay! Anything that would keep her from running away from him! "Misty, I.I don't know what I was doing.I'm sorry.please don't leave, please, anything but that! I didn't mean it.I had just woken up and seen you crying.that's all. slap me if you want! I don't care! Just don't go!" he rambled out, starting to cry, giving in to that lump in his throat.  
  
Misty took another, unbelieving step backwards. Finally Ash broke down in tears. He slumped to the floor, his back heaving, and his head in his hands. *She's going to leave me.I should never have taken the chance. Oh no.* he was thinking. His worst fears where coming true.  
  
Misty stood with her back against the wall. What was he doing? What had happened? What had he been talking about? The last thing she remembered, Ash had beaten her, told her he hated her, never loved her, and was leaving. Misty started thinking harder. Then she remembered another force there, counter acting the pain and horrible events happening.  
  
From somewhere she had felt a manly hand brushing her hair and wiping the tears off her face. She had looked around but saw nothing but Ash walking away. She had ran up to him and clutched at his shirt, pleading him to stay. From somewhere she had felt someone hold her close and rub her back; she had heard another voice from somewhere, asking her to clam down.  
  
Then she had felt someone kiss her forehead and she had laid her head on a shoulder that she couldn't see. And she had felt a soft, loving hand caressing her back. The voice had been saying something, but she couldn't remember what. She had been paying attention to how the Ash that had broke her heart and body just meted away, along with the whole dream.  
  
That's when she had woken up and stood up, afraid. Misty looked at the boy, crumpled on the ground crying. Then she looked at herself and saw that there was no bruises and blood. "Ash, saved me?" she whispered, thinking aloud. Ash didn't seem to hear her. Then she realized; it had all been the dream again. But this time it had been worse, and the other thing that had helped her was what the real Ash had been doing, in the real world.  
  
Her lips quivered as she realized the truth. But she dared not to believe. She just couldn't let herself believe. Finally her heart made her legs move, and she ran over to Ash. Throwing her arms around him, she kissed his cheek and threw herself into his chest.  
  
Ash stopped crying and looked at her. She had wrapped her arms around him and was pressing her face into his chest. He took a deep, confused, breath and held her close, laying his head on hers. "Misty, what happened? Please tell me. I woke up because I heard something. Then I saw you crying. What happened in your dream or whatever it was? I'm sorry if I offended you." Ash asked, unsure of himself.  
  
Misty looked into his deep, brown eyes before answering, "Not now. I can't tell you now. I'm so tired.I've got to go to bed." Ash nodded, kinda disappointed and yet practically jumping for joy she wasn't leaving him. "Ok Misty. Lets get you to bed." Ash helped Misty to her feet and helped her walk over to her sleeping bag.  
  
And then he pulled his sleeping bag close to Misty's, because he was worried that she might start crying again, but not to close anyone would think anything about it. Ash walked back over to her and crouched beside her. Misty turned over and looked at him, her eyes clearly still showed pain, yet mixed in there where confusion and, could Ash dare to hope, love?  
  
Ash sighed. "I'm not even going to try to figure out what just happened, right now. Goodnight. And I'll be right next to you if you need me, ok?" Misty nodded, "Ok. Goodnight Ash. And Ash, thanks." Ash smiled and walked over to his sleeping bag.  
  
After some tossing and turning, Ash and Misty finally went to sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The next time Ash woke up was because pikachu shocked him. "Pika pi! Pikachu! (I'm hungry! Wake up!)" "WA! Oh! Morning pikachu! Oh, you're hungry? Ok, breakfast!" As Ash walked over to the pikachu food pouch that had been left by the fire he noticed togepi prodding Misty testily, then sighing. "Hey togepi, you hungry too? Ok, I think your food is over here. Come on!" Ash said. Togepi waved its hands happily and walked over to Ash.  
  
As Ash poured bowls for the pokemon his mind floated to what happened last night. He sighed, a little confused. Pikachu and togepi ate happily and Ash watched them with a far away look in his eyes. Suddenly someone, quietly, sat next to him. "Good morning Ash." Misty said, in a quiet, sleepy voice. No matter how confused Ash still was, his heart jumped seeing it was her and a giant smile placed itself on his face. "Hey! How are you?" ash asked. Waking up a bit, misty replied, "sleepy, tired, and happy you fed Togepi for me! Thanks ash!"  
  
Ash said it was no problem and conversation quickly stopped. Both ash and misty started thinking about the previous night. *Man, I'll never figure this out! What had ash been saying when the dream melted away? Oh!! I wish I had listened! * Misty thought. Next to her ash was thinking similar thoughts. * What had she been dreaming? Why can't she tell me? Huh.* they both sighed in confusion. Looking at each other, they laughed.  
  
"Hey guys! Ready for breakfast?" Brock asked from behind. Ash and misty looked behind them. "Morning Brock! When did you get up?" ash asked, walking over to the cereal set out for them. "Oh, at the regular time. You two slept late!" misty blushed slightly, "I don't know why! I usually don't." misty nudged ash. Ash, a little confused, went along with her. "I guess I was tired because of the long day yesterday." Brock just seemed to shake his head and start eating.  
  
*****  
  
The day was no different from all others except for one important thing. Ash and Misty didn't fight! Ash battled with his usual determination but with a far off, non-focused look about him. Misty, Brock wondered if she was sick, didn't talk to anyone except togepi and a few words to Ash. *Something happened last night.but what? Oh well, none of my business. * Brock thought.  
  
As night fell and the fire died down Brock went to bed. He had even managed to get togepi and pikachu sleeping soundly. "Something good is going to happen tonight, pikachu, and I don't want to disturb the fireworks." he had told pikachu. And so Ash and Misty were left, by the fire, under the stars and moon, alone.  
  
Misty shifted uncomfortably. This silence was killing her! She wanted to talk, and yet how could she? *This is crazy! But still.after what happened last night.he might.* she sighed in frustration.  
  
"You ok Misty?" Ash asked, hearing her sigh. Misty blinked. "Uh, yea.sure. I'm ok." Ash looked at her suspiciously. "No your not. Something is wrong. Just like last night. I know that sigh, come on; it's just me, Ash. What's wrong?" he touched her arm, gingerly. Misty took a deep breath. Looking at him she started to make an excuse, "but I.it's not.you wouldn't." but looking at him, at the pain and worry in his eyes, on his face, she decided to tell him.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong?" Misty looked into Ash's eyes, as she had done the night before, and took a deep breath. "Ash, I don't know if you will understand. I'll tell you, but you've got to promise me something." Ash looked at her curiously, "Of course, anything." Misty looked away from him and whispered, "don't.don't make me leave." Ash blinked, "Leave? Why? Ok, I promise."  
  
Misty took another deep breath, "Here it goes." Misty talked and talked and talked. Told him of the dream, how she always had it but this time had been the worst, about how it had seemed too real. Crying, Misty looked up. She had been looking down ever since she started. "Ash.I.I love you. I always have, so may nights I have sat outside and watched the moon, thinking of you, wondering how it would feel with your arms around me.why I loved you.how I was going to tell you." Misty trailed off.  
  
Ash sat, un-blinking, barely breathing, and looked, hard, at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. He couldn't speak; he was shocked and excited all at once. "Misty." Ash whispered. " Ash, you can hate me all you want, but I'll you this.I already know. I know what it is like for you to hate me. you always seem to have." Ash shook his head as a silent tear ran down both of their cheeks. Had he really been that mean?  
  
Ash reached over and gently pushed a strand of hair away from Misty's face. Looking at her, sitting there, loving him and yet so unsure, made Ash wonder why he hadn't told her sooner. He bent down, slightly, and brushed his lips against hers. "Misty.never think like that again." and then he did the hardest thing he had ever done. He kissed her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed closer to him. Ash's arms felt so good and secure around her. How she loved this feeling.how great it felt. But it was over all to soon. And she lay in Ash's arms, feeling more secure than she ever had. "Misty, I love you. I've done the same thing you have. Oh mist." and they sat there, together, enjoying the feeling of being together.  
  
Soon, the moon reached its peak in the sky, midnight. "Have we been here that long Ash?" Misty asked. "Yea, wow, time flies when you're in love." Misty smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, ruffling his unkempt black hair. "We should get to bed, shouldn't we?" Ash said, after a couple more minuets. Misty sighed, "Yes, we SHOULD. But do we have to?" Ash smiled and nodded.  
  
Helping Misty up, Ash walked Misty to her sleeping bag. He started to walk away, but Misty grabbed his shirt. "Ash, sleep with  
  
me? Please?" she asked. Ash smiled, "what do you think I was going to do?" Misty smiled, "Oh yea, sorry!"  
  
As Ash walked to his sleeping bag he thought of all the events that had led them to this. It had only been a couple hours, and it already felt so.so.*right. * Ash sighed. *Why did I wait so long? If only I could have seen the signs.earlier. * Ash smiled as he glanced back at Misty, she was such an angel. her hair was down, she had a smile on her beautiful face, and she was staring up at the moon, laying in her sleeping bag.  
  
Ash grabbed his bag and pulled it over, next to Misty's. As he lay down, Misty smiled up at him. Gingerly, she touched his arm. "Ash, this has been one of the best days of my life. You.me.I never thought I'd live to see this day." Ash rubbed her cheek, "me to Misty, I love you so much." they kissed and wrapped their arms around each other. They eventually fell asleep this way.  
  
********  
  
Brock woke first in the morning. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around. The first thing he saw was Ash and Misty, holding each other while they slept. He smiled and snickered at the site, then made some quick breakfast for them all.  
  
Misty awoke next, sighing and stretching her arms. She looked down at the sleeping figure next to her. "Oh Ash." she chuckled. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear: "Wake up sleepy head.breakfast." Ash slowly opened his eyes and kissed Misty's cheek. "Morning." he whispered, happily. She helped him up and they both got dressed. (Not together you sickos!!)  
  
Misty sniffed deeply. "Pancakes!!" she yelled, excited. "Why so happy about pancakes Misty?" Brock asked, with a sneaky tone in his voice. "Uh.um.we.Ash LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM AND WE'RE GOING OUT AND I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!" she said all this in under one second and was huffing and puffing afterward. "Needless to say I am in a good mood!" she finished. Brock raised an eyebrow. "And that came from.where???" he laughed. Misty blushed, deep red. Soon they all had ate and where back on the road. But this time, it was different.  
  
The end 


End file.
